


Cheerleader Mark Art inspired by "Baby shake your pom poms by haobaebaei (rubyredboots)"

by rig_ma_role



Series: Art for the shipper soul [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mark in shorts, Thighs, cheerleader mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Cheerleader Mark.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Art for the shipper soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003887
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Cheerleader Mark Art inspired by "Baby shake your pom poms by haobaebaei (rubyredboots)"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [baby shake your pompoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249659) by [haobaebaei (rubyredboots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyredboots/pseuds/haobaebaei). 



> I HAD TO DRAW THIS  
> Also I made a twitter acc and I am scared. It's a scary place and I don't know how to survive.  
> Follow me for fic updates and moar ART!!!!!! :D 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rigma_role)

**Author's Note:**

> haobaebaei (rubyredboots) hope this does justice to how you imagined Mark Lee while writing your fic ♡


End file.
